This study will design and evaluate a telehealth intervention to improve symptom management and palliation for patients undergoing treatment for head and neck cancers. Using a telehealth monitoring system, the study will address and attempt to overcome communication barriers common to this patient population in an effort to bridge the gap between established symptom management science and the actual application of validated measures to ameliorate symptom distress. The study will consist of two phases. In Phase One, best practices and participatory action research with patients, caregivers, and clinicians will be employed in developing a telehealth algorithm based on symptoms and issues commonly experienced by head and neck cancer patients. This algorithm will be integrated into a telehealth device system that involves patients in daily symptom assessment addressing their comprehensive, interdisciplinary care needs. The device is inexpensive and simple for patients to use. In Phase Two, a randomized controlled trial will evaluate the efficacy, efficiency, acceptability and feasibility of the intervention. The primary outcome evaluated will be symptom distress. Both experimental and usual care groups will complete evaluation instruments measuring symptom distress, symptom prevalence, symptom severity, quality of life, self-efficacy to address symptoms, and satisfaction with symptom management. The long-term goal of this study is to design a telehealth methodology to improve symptom management that is generalizable to the broader cancer community.